Super Puffino Bros.
Super Puffino Bros was a failed platform-style video game fror the Everlaunch Game Console released in 1996, and a revised copy fo the Weddell Gaming System in 1999. It was developed independently and was published by Everlaunchers. Due to the poor graphics of the 8-bit video game, along with glitches and such, it was said to have been buried in the Shield Forest or dumped on Ice Berg Island, in which they were thrown into the ocean by Grumpydrawer. Super Puffino Bros was revived once again as Super Explorer 767, after Snowtendo collabarated with the independent game developer for three years. Orgins and Development Everlaunch Game Console made it's debut in 1993 with only fifteen games and profits soared up to heights that could had made a subsidary. Due to it's success, the developer of the game console Everlauncher placed an advertisment in Inland and Lichenblossom Isles, requesting a new video game that could grab attention of the gamers which would be published by them. By the end of 1995, five games were picked out. One was describing a blue puffle-like creature running at supersonic speed (which could have been sued for copyright), a video-game version of Thin Ice, a video-game version of Pizzatron 3000 and a planet-styled game with the aim of 'crashing the earth into an asteroid named Alpha'. Eventually the one about a plumber trying to rescue a princess from it's doom was chosen. The video-game versions of Thin Ice and Pizzatron 3000 were published by Snowtendo years later for the Snowtendo GameSphere. Development for Super Puffino Brothers took 3 months, trying to do their best. However, overexaggeration of codes eventually caused a number of glitches that caused the Super Puffino Brothers to fail ultamitely. When it first hit the shelves in Lichenblossom Isles, criticism immediately started and the game had to be removed by 2002 from the game console, by then no longer in production. Gameplay and Glitches There are eight worlds with eight glitches. Puffino and Pengligi appear in a foggy background with umbrellas and try to avoid the baddies, jump over obstacles and rescue Princess Apricot in the last stage with a battle with HOW?ser, a curious creature that resembles Herbert. Upon completing, the game ends with a message, and will redirect to the start. However, not many could get to the end, and most fail by the first world. World Glitch The developers do not have good memory, and repeated the code "-world" twice, therefore causing an extra eight worlds. The initials "taksacpomplit275" caused a repeat of 275 extra worlds, added with the original eight duplicates 283 fake worlds. Entering these worlds will rediect you to the first world, and will continue on as usual. The World Glitch could be accessed if you enter through the third icicle. Weddell Gaming System: Super Puffino Bros Super Puffino Brothers for the Weddell Gaming System is the 1999 revised edition released for the Weddell Gaming System, the Weddell edition of Everlaunch Game Console. IT is only availble in Weddell and boasts improved graphics and removal of most glitches. It is the game with the fifth highest number of units sold for the Weddell Gaming System. See also *Everlaunch Game Console *Super Explorer 767 Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Games